


Undiscovered

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut, virgin!Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision finds himself affected by reader’s presence in a ways he does not understand. He seeks advice and after some time decides to confess his feeling for reader. She admits she feels the same and so the relationships blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiscovered

You walk out of the living room with a bashful smile playing on your lips and a virgin blush on your cheeks. It always happens when you and Vision spend time together, either on talking or watching something in TV or discussing details of upcoming mission. You are sure that you are on a perfect way to fall for him.

Well, damn, you’re certain you _are_ in love with him.

However, you can never guess what’s on his mind. You assume that he feels nothing more than sympathy for you – he has never shown you that he considers you more than a friend and fellow Avenger. Although, it may be that he is not familiar with his feelings for now therefore he doesn’t voice them just yet.

But you won’t coax him to confess, if there is even anything to confess. You are happy that he let you in, that he is honest with you and that you can be honest with him. You can’t ruin it with your crush on him.

Tony walks pass you and you exchange small smiles and a wave of hands. As he enters the living room and sits on the sofa, Vision snaps out of his thoughts and tries to find the courage to open his mouth. By now, you are gone into your room, deciding on what movie should you watch tonight.

Before Vision can speak, Clint rushes into kitchen area and starts preparing coffee.

“Isn’t it too late for it, Barton?” Tony asks, reaching for a magazine lying on the table.

“It’s never too late for a coffee, man”, Clint answers as he pours a steaming liquid into a mug and makes himself comfortable in an armchair, “Vision, you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Vision retorts, straightening in his seat and looking between two men, “I am feeling… bothered.”

“By what?” Tony asks, knitting his brows and throwing the magazine on the table.

“Mr. Stark, you have been known for having many interactions with women,” Vision remarks and Tony can do nothing but confirm with a nod, “how does one recognize they are attracted to a woman?”

Clint coughs, trying to get rid of the coffee he has choked on.

“Attracted?! Are you-? Who’s the lucky lady?”

“I prefer to keep it a secret,” Vision states politely, turning his attention to Tony as the latter clears his throat.

“Vision, describe me what you feel around this person, okay?”

“Yes. There is an increase of a temperature inside my body but it has nothing to do with any kind of illness. I checked it, of course. I do experience a sort of dizziness, which again is not caused by health problems, neither is an odd feeling in my stomach and, which is most confusing, in my lower abdomen.”

“He had a boner, no, too much, I’m out,” Clint mutters under his nose as he quickly stands up and darts from the room, bursting into a fit of giggles once he’s far enough to not be heard.

Tony purses his lips, his frown growing as he tries to collect himself.

“You’re definitely attracted to that person, I tell you that.”

“Then what should I do next? I have searched the net but I found only rather uncalled for advices as to how to get the girl. I do believe she would like to woo that way.”

“FRIDAY, get me Captain here and let me know if someone is going this way.”

“Captain Rogers is on his way,” she answers only a moment later and Tony nods, taking a deep breath.

“ _They’re growing so fast,_ ” crosses his mind as he leans in a bit and starts to explain as well as he can the mysteries of relationships between man and woman.

______

You look, utterly confused, at the bouquet of roses you were handed by a delivery boy. There are at least 20 of them and you walk to your room, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Clint peaks his head from his room and you open your mouth to ask him if he knows who might have sent you these but before you can speak, he starts to cackle like a madman and you frown.

“Whatcha laughing at?” you spit but that only makes his laughter worse. He bents and puts his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

“So _you_ are the lucky lady then.”

“Clint, what are you talking about?”

“You’ll see, kiddo, you’ll see,” he only says, closing the door to his room behind him and you do the same, putting the flowers in a vase after you poured some water in it.

There is no note so you can only wonder who was the giver. You are actually positive that the flowers are for Wanda or Natasha, not for you. Who would send you flowers?

You stare at them as if they can start speaking any second and will give you an answer. Nothing of sorts happen, obviously, and you decide that accepting the fact that you may have a secret admirer is best for now. You’re a trained agent, after all, you will find out sooner or later.

_____

Sooner it is, fortunately, because only an hour later you hear a knock on your door.

“Come in!” you call, not taking your eyes from the files as you study the location of next task.

“Y/N, am I not interrupting anything?” a soft, quiet voice reaches you and you gaze up seeing Vision standing in the open door.

“No,” you say, patting the spot on your bed, and Vision hesitantly enters and closes the door. He remains standing.

You eye him suspiciously, noticing that he is nervous.

“Is something wrong?” you ask and he tries to smile but what comes out is a pained grimace.

“I’m not sure. Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, of course.”

“How do you find the flowers?” he asks timidly and your brows jumps from surprise.

“They’re lovely,” you mumble and then he finally smiles, “are they from you?”

“Yes,” he answers sincerely and you flash a happy grin at him.

“Well then, thank you very much, Vision.”

He sighs with relief and only then takes a seat on your bed. You cross your legs, putting the files away as you glance at him once again, taking in his unusual uneasiness. He keeps his eyes away from you, focusing them on the floor and you begin to feel anxious. What have happened to make him so fidget?

“Vision, is something wrong?” you try again, gently placing your palm on his and you see him gulp.

“Y/N, I have to confess something.”

“Alright.”

“I have noticed lately that I find the nature of the relation between us not sufficient anymore. I would like to change it, Y/N, I only do not know if you would like it as well.”

You bite on your lip trying to understand what he has just said. You were pretty sure you got it, but it still somehow don’t occur to you. You simply can’t believe in what you heard.

“Or to put it in a simpler way, as Captain Rogers suggested, I like you.”

He risks a glance at you and you find yourself with a loss of words. It’s like your brain couldn’t move your mouth to form any coherent answer and so you end up opening and closing your lips, with eyes open wide from absolute surprise.

You see that Vision tries to be patient with you but his eyes are already filling with hurt and rejection and without thinking twice you do the first thing that comes to your mind.

You lean forward and press your lips against his.

He freezes, overwhelmed by new sensation and when you pull back after a moment he still isn’t able to move, to speak.

“Are you fine?” you ask, a little smile in your voice as he turns his shock-filled eyes on you.

“Can we do it again?” he murmurs and you giggle, nodding your head. He smiles back, slowly leaning in and when your lips meet again you marvel at how tender and soft they are against yours.

______

Your relationship with Vision was slowly evolving, each and every day of it bringing something new for Vision to learn and for you to teach. He was eager to know everything about you, preferably at once but you both decided that rushing wouldn’t do you any good.

It was best to take things as slow as possible.

Although it was two month ago and tonight, as you lay next to Vision, your bodies cuddled against one another’s you can feel the tension between you growing thick.

Vision slides a finger along your side and you tremble slightly, letting out a shaky breath. Both of you are wearing nothing but underwear, already familiar with each other’s partial nudity.

He tips his head and attaches his mouth to your neck, earning few whimpers as a reward. You shift a little, facing him and capturing his lips with yours, kissing him passionately.

His arms push you closer to him, holding you by your hips and you can feel how much they are shaking. You cradle his face as you break the kiss, looking into his eyes.

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to,” you assure him with a gentle smile on your face.

“I do want to, Y/N, I… I fear I will disappoint you,” he finally admits, his voice a shy whisper and you kiss his forehead before fixing your gaze on him again.

“You won’t, Vision,” you say sincerely and brush your lips against his, prompting him to decide. You told him many times that you are okay with whatever he chooses and this time is no different – you will not pressure, not force him, waiting patiently for him to be ready.

It appears that your waiting has ended as in next second you are lying on your back with Vision hovering over you, his mouth growing hungrier and more greedy and you moan when you feel his tongue slipping pass your lips.

You can only guess that Tony had his part in teaching Vision this and that as he moves his hands up your middle and behind your back, stopping only at the hook of your bra.

“May I?” he asks, out of breath and you rub your nose against his as you say quietly,

“Yes, please.”

Vision undoes your bra and slowly slips it from you. He keeps his eyes focused on yours, wanting to see your reaction to his touch as his fingers explore your torso, stroking your ribs and moving up, gently kneading your breasts. You arch your back, pushing your chest to his hands and his mouth falls agape when you do so.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers and lowers his head to your neck, which he peppers with sweet pecks, continuing his journey down until he reaches one of your nipples. He takes it in his mouth, sucking on it, gaining another moan from you.

At this point he has you shivering and ready for more and you note to thank Tony or Steve for their lessons. However, it is not you who are experiencing your first time and so you call your boyfriend’s name.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks fearfully and you shake your head.

“Lay down, Vision,” you say softly, guiding him on the pillows. He obliges, watching you closely as you straddle him.

“Do you want to carry on? We can stop if you want to.”

“No, Y/N, I think I am prepared,” Vision says maybe just too fast but you only smile at his eagerness. You tug at the waistband of his underwear and slide it down his legs. He does the same with yours and you resume your position on top of him.

Slowly you take him in, relishing in a strangled groan he lets out, in a grasp on his fingers on your hips. He fills you deliciously and you cry out as you let him in as deep as he can go, giving both of you the time to adjust.

You place your palms on his shoulders, leaning your head to lock your lips with his, soothing him with slow, loving kisses when you finally lift your hips and fall onto him again. Your pace is unhurried and steady, your every rise and fall is mark by your moans and Vision’s grunts. Experimentally, he begins to thrust his hips as you fall back, watching as your body writhes when he manages to hit on your g-spot.

The intensity of your act is almost unbearable and you can already feel that neither of you will last long. Your name falls from Vision’s lips in a moan as he senses your climax – your walls contract, your fingers dig into his skin and he falls from the edge as well.

He keeps you close as you try to catch your breath, caressing your back and whispering sweet nothings into your ear until you’re able to speak again.

“You okay?”

“I am, yes. Are you?”

“Sure am,” you say with a cheeky smile and Vision, once again unexpectedly, flips you over onto your back, locking his eyes with yours.

“If you may, there are few things I wish to test.”

“Then by all means, continue.”


End file.
